Love is no Joke
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Natsu has finally worked up the courage to tell Gray he loves him, but when he does Gray thinks it's a joke. When the guild finds out Gray gets a shock of a lifetime. What'll happen when he finds out Natsu might leave because of his stupid actions? Yaoi!


My new addiction is fluffy stories and GrayXNatsu (or NatsuXGray) Fanfics. They're so CUTE TOGETHER! YAOI FTW~~~~~~! Yes, that was a Yaoi fangirl moment! But seriously, they make one of the cutest couples in Anime HISTORY!

**Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), it's a ONE-SHOT and it's EXTEMELY fluffy and cheesy! I accept reviews and how I can make it better because that's what makes a writer who they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail of any sort, just the stories in my mind (which sometimes come out perverted). If I did own Fairy Tail I would make Gray and Natsu fall in L~O~V~E!**

* * *

><p>Natsu walked around looking for something, well, more like some<em>one<em>. For the past few weeks he's had trouble talking to Gray and every time he gets near him his heart races and starts hurting. A week ago he figured out the problem to his pains, he _loved_ Gray. Not just as a friend, but as something _more_ than that. So finally after debating with the guild members for an hour he had worked up the courage to tell Gray how he felt. He walked up to the white, solid wood doors that belonged to Gray's house. He knocked on the door, each knock getting slower than the last. He heard the door unlock and the door opened to reveal the raven haired mage, the person in which Natsu loved so deeply it hurt him to not be held by those strong muscles.

"Who's the… Natsu? What are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

"Gray… I have to tell you something important." He said while fumbling with his hands behind his back.

"What, did you _finally _get a girlfriend after all this time?" He asked with a chuckle.

'_I'm hoping I'll have a boyfriend later._' He thought to himself. "No, it's actually about you." He told him. Gray blinked before speaking up.

"Alright, do you wanna come in and talk?" He offered.

"N-No, thank you though." He rejected. '_Well, he offered me inside, that's a sign right?_' He thought to himself.

Gray looked at him and shrugged. "So what do you need?" He asked while leaning on the door frame.

Natsu looked at him and a blush started to form on his face as he looked at his perfectly sculpted, bare chest. '_Damn, why is he so hot?_' He thought as his gaze moved downward. He quickly pushed the blush away and snapped out of his trance and began talking. "Gray, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now, but I haven't had the courage to tell you to tell you up until now. So… I, um… I love you Gray!" He blurted out.

Gray blinked once, twice, three times before… "Ha ha ha! That's a good one Nat, that's the funniest joke I've heard in a long time!" He said while continuing to laugh.

'_He thinks it's a __**joke**__. Well I'm not surprised, we are _just_ friends after all._' He felt his heart drop with every thought that passed through his mind. "Y-Yeah, I know right? Anyways, I-I have to go home now." He thought up an excuse to leave as his tears threatened to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh, what did you need to tell me?" Gray asked as he finally stopped laughing.

"Oh, I, um, I forgot, sorry." He said before running off.

Natsu ran down the street, his breath ragged and broken, the cold air biting at his skin as his tears dried on his cheeks. His legs started throbbing from the non-stop sprint all the way to his house. '_I knew it, I just KNEW I shouldn't have told him!'_ His tears dropped down harder and fellmore vigorous than before. Suddenly he tripped over his own feet. When he stood up he saw that his elbows were bleeding from the fall. "Ow…" He said before wrapping them up in a piece of his coat.

**With Gray**

"Hey there Gray!" Lucy called out. Gray sat down in the group with Erza, Happy, Lucy, Wendy and Charles.

"So, did Natsu tell you yet?" Erza asked. The entire guild listened at that point. Hey, it's their little Natsu they're talking about.

"Yeah, that was the funniest joke I've ever hear too." Gray laughed.

"…" The entire guild starred in shock. "YOU IDIOT!" Every single person yelled at him.

"He was completely serious, nothing CLOSE to a joke!" Erza snapped.

"He's been in conflict with himself on whether or not he should have told you! Now he's probably regretting every second of it!" Lucy screamed.

"What?" Gray asked in shock.

"Yeah, it took us an entire hour to help him gather his courage up and tell you." Wendy told him.

"I-I've gotta fix this." Gray ran out faster than he has ever run before.

"Graaaaay-saaaamaaaaaa!" Juvia cried. The entire guild screamed as a flood of tears (literally) washed them away.

Gray ran straight to Natsu's house without a second thought. When he finally got there he slammed the door open and looked around. He ran into Natsu's room and saw a letter with his name specially addressed to him. He carefully picked it up and opened it with gentle fingers to find a letter inside of it.

"_**Dear Gray, by the time you read this I'll already be long gone. When I told you I loved you, I truly meant it. I played along because I was scared, scared that you wouldn't feel the same way. I don't know if you really do feel the same way but it hurts, it hurts to see you laughed and be happy without me by your side. It hurts to be around you and not be able to feel your warmth. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I hope you understand, and if you do love me back then come search for me, I'll wait until three o'clock. Hint: It makes me sick just thinking about it. Love, Natsu.**_"

Gray tried to fight back his tears, but at that moment it wasn't an option for him. "I have to find him, I-I can't let him leave… I-I… I really do love him." Gray cried out. "Natsu… wait for me!" Gray ran out of the house. "If I run as fast as I can to the train station I should be able to make it in time!" Gray looked at his watch which read 2:55.

**With Natsu**

Natsu looked at the clock, '_3:00, I guess he isn't coming_.' Natsu started to cry again and he climbed onto the train. '_Getting motion sickness is better than feeling this pain every day_.' He thought. He looked out the window and closed his eyes, letting the tears drop. The door slammed open and Natsu turned to the accused person and was shocked to see Gray.

"Natsu…" Gray whispered, out of breath and with a pained look in his eyes.

"Y-You came." Natsu choked out. He went to stand up but his heart pained in his chest.

Gray ran up to him before he could move and hugged him. "Don't… don't move. I want to tell you how sorry I am. No, how stupid I am. I should have been smarter than that."

"Gray…" Natsu sobbed.

"Natsu, I love you more than anything in the world. When I read your letter… my heart felt like it had been ripped in half. I felt so bad about what I did. I didn't want you to leave." Gray said while putting Natsu in his lap. "Please don't leave. I wouldn't be able to handle it." Gray told him. He put Natsu in the crook of his neck and hugged him.

"Gray… I-I thought you wouldn't come." Natsu cried while wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I only came because the person I love was here." Gray told him. He slithered his arms around Natsu waist and smiled and Natsu cried into the crook of his neck. Gray pulled him away and looked at his eyes which had tears in them. But now, they were tears of happiness. "Let's get off the train." Gray grabbed his hand and stood up followed by Natsu. They got off the train seconds before it took off. Gray looked at Natsu in worry when he noticed he was looking down. "Are you alright?"

"It hurt…" Natsu stated with tears still in his eyes. "… but now it's gone." Natsu grabbed his chest and looked up at him with an innocent look on his face. "Is this love?" He asked.

"You tell me…" Gray said before slipping a hand around his waist and gently kissing Natsu on the lips. The kiss was soft and gently. It felt like eternity to them but in reality it was only a few seconds. When the kiss ended Gray grabbed his waist and pulled him into a gentle hug. "Because if this isn't love, then I don't know what is." He said gently, caressing his new lover. The guild smiled and watched the sight in front of them, happy that their 'little ones' have finally found love between each other.


End file.
